Antennas that are used in satellite communications are subjected to a number of different conditions. These include environmental conditions such as, for example, temperature, pressure and humidity. These conditions including changes in these conditions can at times adversely impact the operation of an antenna or one or more of the antenna's components.
However, depending on the location of the satellite antenna, there may be times when it is difficult to address the conditions that exist on the antenna or its operations, including difficulty in gaining access to the antenna by an individual(s) that support and maintain the antenna.